Mimpi
by monstacookie
Summary: Cuma tentang curhatan Taeyong soal sahabatnya. A Jaeyong fanfic. Warn! Gak jelas, OOC, Summary, isi, dan judul gak nyambung. Dldr.


Jung Jaehyun adalah orang tersinting dari yang paling sinting.

Lagi-lagi Lee Taeyong harus menghela nafas; sabar lagi, sabar mulu, sabar terus. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa nasibnya buruk sekali. Punya sahabat sinting bukan mainㅡdirinya juga bisa ikut-ikut miring kalau begini.

Jung Jaehyun dengan ulah aneh dan segudang kejahilannya adalah mimpi buruk bagi Taeyong. Sejak mereka berdua masih pakai popok juga sudah begitu. Sembilan belas tahun hidup bersama Jung Jaehyun membuat Taeyong terbiasa. Terbiasa makan hati karena sifat sahabatnya yang sialan itu.

Taeyong ingat sekali, minggu lalu makan siangnya dituangi bubuk cabai banyak sekaliㅡentah dari mana si Jaehyun keparat itu mendapatkannya. Taeyong tidak jadi makan. Padahal kala itu makan siangnya adalah makanan favoritnya. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Makan siangnya sudah terkubur dengan bubuk cabai. Dan, ya, makan siangnya berakhir di tong sampah hari itu.

Dan sekarang.

 _Apalagi?_

Pagi-pagi buta saat waktunya masih ngorok, Jaehyun malah menelponnya. Dia berkata bahwa anjing peliharaannya terlindas mobil. Nadanya terdengar panik dan meyakinkan sekali. Taeyonh ikut-ikut panik; dia bahkan belum cuci muka, tapi langsung saja tancap gas ke rumah Jaehyun.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat?

Jung Jaehyun dengan sebuket mawar di depan rumahnya sendiri. Lengkap dengan cengengesan khasnya.

Taeyong melongo bak orang bodoh di depan rumah Jaehyun pagi itu.

"Hehe, anjingku baik, Tae. Tuh ada di dalam. Masih tidur." Jaehyun nyengir.

"ㅡhe?"

"Ng.. maaf sudah ganggu tidurmu. Aku mau bicara." Jaehyun tiba-tiba serius. Taeyong merinding, curiga anak satu ini kerasukan setan di rumahnya.

"Tae. Kita ini sudah bersahabat lamaaaa sekali. Bahkan sejak aku masih ngompol saja aku sudah kenal kau. Rasanya kemarin kau dan aku masih jadi anak sekolah dasar yang tiap pulang sekolah rebutan Power Ranger. Tapi tahu-tahu sudah jadi anak kuliahan saja sekarang." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat sekali.

Taeyong tidak merespon. Masih loading.

"Tae. Aku sayang kau. Bukan cuma sebagai sahabatmu saja. Aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak dulu. Aku tidak mau kau cuma sekedar sahabatku saja. Tapi aku mau kau jadi pendamping hidupku di masa depan."

Taeyong melongo lagi. Apa ini? Pendamping masa depan? Taeyong di lamar? Astaga. Kuliah saja baru seperempat jalan, Jaehyun sudah ngebet ngajak kawin.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Taeyong. Tersenyum. Jelas sekali ini bukan candaan. Taeyong tidak bisa melihat kebohongan di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Lee Taeyong. Would you be mine?"

Taeyong mau nangis saja, mama.

Jaehyun masih setia berlutut, menatap Taeyong dengan keseriusan dan penuh cinta. Taeyong tidak bisa menolak si Jung satu ini. Diam-diam Taeyong juga menyimpan rasa suka sejak lama.

"Tae, aku tidak terima penolakan."

"ㅡsiapa juga yang mau nolak kau?"

"Jadi?"

"Ya, aku maㅡ"

"LEE TAEYONG! BANGUN ATAU JANGAN IKUT KELAS SAYA SAMPAI KIM JONG UN KURUS!"

Taeyong terlonjak kaget. Mampus. Cuma mimpi. Masih di kelas pula.

Teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa geli sekali. Sial. Kapan sih Taeyong bernasib baik. Mana si Jung Jaehyun yang barusan lewat di mimpinya ada di depan. Ikut-ikutan menertawakan. Padahal tadi serius sekali mau melamar Taeyong (ya, walau cuma di mimpi sih).

Yah, mungkin kalau memang masih ada Jung Jaehyun, hidup Taeyong bakal sial terus.

(Tapi tolong ingatkan Taeyong, jangan kebanyakan nonton

drama romantis. Jadi sampai ke bawa ke mimpi, kan.)

ㅡkkeut!ㅡ

Halo...

Hehehe. Gaje ya? Iya tau kok. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Iya saya tau juga. Saya ngetik ini pas lagi gabut banget, ditinggal pacar saya 4 hari karena dia ada acara (eh jadi curhat).

Ngomong-ngomong saya prev gnuyheatmik. Udah lama sekali gak ngepost ff. Saya lagi tergila gila sama Jaeyong. Demi kerang ajaib mereka gemesin banget :'D

Sudah ah. Tolong direview ya kakak-kakak sekalian. Menerima kritikan, tapi tidak dengan flame. Sekian dan terima duitㅡeh, terima kasih.

Salam manis,

Monstacookie calon istrinya Jaehyun (?).


End file.
